User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Mah Own PRPG enemies, two
With new HTML Color Codes and my own renames! *Iron: Steel element. *Glimmer: Light element. *Umbra: Darkness element. *Draco: Dragons. *Vigor: Buff characters. *Gale: Flying/wind characters. *Occult: Psychic/smart characters. *Grama: Grass element. *Onyx: Rock element. *Vellum: Paper element. *Bane: Poison element. *Yurei: Ghost element. *Beh: Do I have to explain? (It's the normal element.) *Opera: Sound element. *Marine: Water element. *Scorch: Fire element. *Gunk: Slimes. *Fuse: Electric element. *Hail: Ice element. *Arach: Bugs. Insects. *Twist: dA GliTCh eLEmten And my own elements! *Bonbon: Sweets element. *Jurassic: Primeval characters. Mostly fast and killer. *Gadget: Tech characters. Not iron. *Chroma: Color element. *Fusilade: Explosions. *Taboo: Magic element. EVEN IF MAGIC DOESN'T HAVE A NON-ELEMENTAL MAGIC. *Synergy: Teamwork element; works well for enemies which help other enemies. MOST OF THEM. *Divine: Good. Characters. *Wrath: Evil. Characters. *Paragon: MONEY MONEY MONEY! STAT REFERENCE *S: Best *A: Awesome *B: Good *C: Neutral *D: Bad *E: REALLY Bad *F: Extremely Bad Now monsters. Set One: First Ones *Admir (Marine/Iron): Admirs are slow and have low HP, but make up for their extreme attack stat and their high armor. They can also hide underwater. **Attacks ***Torpedo Launch (Dodging it has a 50% chance of the torpedo trying again to attack you) (Iron) ***First Strike Capability (Can't be dodged; can only be done if they go first) (Iron) ***Water Hide (Takes 75% less damage, can be only used in water zones) (Marine) ***Jellymech (Summon a Jellymech which hugs your face and explodes on your face) (Fusilade) **Stats ***ATK: S ***DEF: A ***SPD: E ***ACU: S ***HP: D */spawn (Twist): /spawn is what they do. Spawn enemies. So you probably don't want to wait too long. The enemies they spawn will die if this dies. They can also give out sticky bombs. **Attacks ***/spawn enemy (Spawns random enemy) (Twist) ***/give sticky bomb to player (Sticky bomb attached to player, block it to make it fall off of you. Heavy damage if it explodes on you) (Fusilade) **Stats ***ATK: D ***DEF: D ***SPD: D ***ACU: F ***HP: A *Ultraviolent (Glimmer/Vigor): Ultraviolents can't be seen if you're wearing sunglasses. In fact that's the only way to protect yourself from Ultraviolents. They are Ultra-VIOLENT. **Attacks ***Shiny Flash (Stuns you depending on how strong the flash is) (Glimmer) ***Punchin' Flash (Does this when you're stunned; heavy damage done) (Vigor) **Stats ***ATK: S ***DEF: F ***SPD: S ***ACU: S ***HP: E *Paper Slime (Vellum/Gunk): Looks different from normal Slimes (just like Paper Mario games 1-3). That's all. **Attacks ***Paper Ooze (Because it's papery-ooze it's Vellum, poisons you though) (Vellum) ***Jump Jammer (Chance to papercut you) (Beh) **Stats ***ATK: C ***DEF: E ***SPD: B ***ACU: C ***HP: C Set Two: Second Set! *Drui (Grama/Taboo): Druis are extremely passive until provoked. They're normally seen smiling and protect their habitats. Hopefully they don't inflict pain towards you. **Attacks ***Kawan!! Magi (Taboo) ***Thorn Throwin' (Hits all enemies) (Grama) ***Uprooting Pain (Tangles an enemy, doing damage to them and stangling them for two turns) (Grama) ***Life Fruit (Regains HP, not an attack) (Grama) **Stats ***ATK: B ***DEF: C ***SPD: B ***ACU: B ***HP: A *Nixphoe (Scorch/Gale): Nixphoes can revive once after death. But not twice. If you don't want them to revive, pour holy water on them. **Attacks ***Fire Breath (Continious damage) (Scorch) ***Ring of Blaze (A ring of fire which hits all enemies) (Scorch) ***Burning Resurrection (Restores it at 1/2 HP) (Scorch) **Stats ***ATK: A ***DEF: F ***SPD: A ***ACU: S ***HP: B *Light B (Glimmer/Arach): Despite being called Light B they're nothing like Dark B. Opposite states of the Dark B, that is. **Attacks ***Divine String (Slows you down for three turns) (Glimmer) ***Arm Slam (Heavy damage) (Arach) **Stats ***ATK: C ***DEF: E ***SPD: A ***ACU: C ***HP: C *Voyd (Umbra/Chroma): Voyds have a terrible diet but their passiveness makes up for this. They can eat from afar two. However they aren't heavy hitters. **Attacks ***Swallow Hole (Undodgable) (Umbra) ***Warp to the Extreme (Uses it as a retreat move) (Umbra) **Stats ***ATK: E ***DEF: E ***SPD: S ***ACU: S ***HP: D Set Three: Natural This set is for enemies who are related to NATURE. *Dracofruit (Grama/Draco): Dracofruits catch their prey by looking like dragonfruit. However they're too weak. I don't think they can handle stronger prey. **Attacks ***Dragon Slash (Draco) **Stats ***ATK: F ***DEF: F ***SPD: F ***ACU: S ***HP: B *Windry (Gale/Taboo): The WIND equivalent of the Drui. They like to use their magic for pranks. However, some of their pranks go way too hard. **Attacks ***Zippin' Zappin' (Hits all enemies) (Fuse) ***Bloway Blower (Has a 25% chance to blow you away) (Gale) ***Stored Zaps (Ball lightning hits all enemies multiple times) (Fuse) ***Wind of Revealing (Reveals all hidden enemies) (Gale) **Stats ***ATK: C ***DEF: C ***SPD: A ***ACU: B ***HP: B *Venger (Wrath/Taboo): Vengers are results when Druis grow up badly. Vengers will not stop to just kill anything to see; hence they're feared. They don't know about love, and they're very weak. **Attacks ***Bolts of Wrath (Does more damage the more it's used) (Wrath) ***Phantom Wolf (Taboo) ***Piercing Arrow (Causes you to BLEEEEEEEEEEEED!) (Wrath) ***Destroy Them! (All Venger's speed ranks up by 1, can be stacked two times) (Wrath) **Stats ***ATK: A ***DEF: C ***SPD: B ***ACU: A ***HP: C *Goldant (Arach/Paragon): Goldants are super duper tiny, and give tons of gold out. Be fast to kill them or you're going to be sad that they retreated! **Attacks ***Gold Killer Bite (Insta-death, 1% chance to hit) (Paragon) **Stats ***ATK: S ***DEF: F ***SPD: F ***ACU: F ***HP: S